


Not Over Yet

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: What can possibly happen if we get a carefree teacher and add an overstressed student into the mix?





	Not Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

> a quick teacher student fic i hope can make you smile or entretain you or something. it's one am so it's obvious the quality isn't going to be the best

Slowing down her pace, she reached for the bench, where a slim, athletic woman was sitting, with two "hipster" black glasses on and a blonde ponytail. The woman wore a wasted red leather jacket, ripped jeans and black boots, and had a quite fat folder by her side; the weather wasn't the best, it seemed it was about to rain any moment and she hurried to reach the woman. Underneath the grey sky, she missed her homeland, her country, her family, her roots; she reached the bench, her bag over her shoulder and her fingers moving quite nervously.

"Miss Swan" she said in a polite, yet caring way. Miss Swan was the only nice teacher she had in Storybrooke, the only one she liked, the only one she had a huge crush on. Miss Swan, with her warm smile and her beautiful green eyes got up, and kissed her blused cheek. Regina froze, feeling panic washing over her: she wasn't sure if she was gay or if it was just admiration, but she got uncomfortable with physical touch, especially when she could feel the woman's breasts colliding against her own chest… oh, hormones, such bitches.

"Regina, I'm glad you could come" Emma Swan, Technical Design teacher, said. She sat down, and Regina Mills, 12th grade student sat down with her, without being able to take her eyes off the cute little dimples of the woman.

"I didn't know my last test's results, and I'm going to spend the Christmas holidays away, so…" she trailed off; she knew she had to go the doctor, to check if everything was okay, but at the same time she wanted to enjoy and delay the situation as much as possible, after all, she would soon be off to Architecture College and she wouldn't see Emma Swan ever again, so she had to take the opportunity.

"Yeah, sure!" she said, suddenly startled. She was astonished whenever it came to the brunette: she was strong, witty, beautiful, kind. And yes, Emma knew it was immoral and illegal but she would always keep her feeling buried until the young girl left to go to university. Smiling again, as she always did with her favorite student, she searched on the vast folder for Regina's latest test. Getting it, one of the best final tests of the trimester, she handed it to the brunette, who frowned and tuned sort of angry.

"Just a 9? Seriously?" she asked, and all Emma could do was to open her mouth. She had one of the best tests, why was she complaining?

"I think it's quite good, don't you think?" she asked back confused, staring at the girl's face expression.

"No!"

"No?"

"It's a bad grade" she whispered, and in the blink of an eye Emma understood: she had seen too many abused kids to be able to understand.

"Hey" she said, grabbing softly the girl's chin and lifting her head, locking eyes with the watery brown eyes she had fallen in love with, "it's okay. It's okay Regina, you did great. You are an amazing student and…"

Before she could continue with her hope speech, a car horn was heard, and both of them jumped; they were too close, too intimate and the atmosphere broke in a second, both of them regretted the interruption.

"Uh, my-my mom is waiting on the car, I…"

"It's okay" Emma said, grabbing the girl's hand, trying to comfort her, but Regina backed away. No, she shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't…

"I have to go" she said, but before she could leave, Miss Swan grabbed the pen she always carried of the folder and wrote her phone number on the girl's scarred arm. They would talk about it later, if the girl took the hint and talked to her. Looking at her arm, and pulling down the sleeve again, Regina smiled apologetically and ran back to the black Mercedes waiting for her on the next street.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto, niña?" her mom asked, looking at the car's mirror while fixing her lipstick.

"Es que no tenía la prueba, mami" she answered, swallowing thickly. How would she tell her mom she didn't got a good enough grade? Without a single word, the car got started and they went to the hospital, and on their way, Regina Mills thought that this was not over yet. Between Emma Swan and herself there were still a lot of things to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> the end! btw, the spanish conversation is basically "why did it took so long, baby?" "she didn't have the tests, mama"


End file.
